I Knew You Were Trouble
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: From the moment he saw him, Naruto knew Sasuke was trouble. Didn't stop him, though. Songfic. SasuNaru, M-RATED, Lemon


**Paring:** SasuNaru – Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings:**AU**, **yaoi! Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Song: **"I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift

**A/N: **My first SasuNaru story ^^ Also my first m-rated oneshot. Had to try out SasuNaru since it was my first yaoicouple ^^

Naruto remembered how the music had been so loud he could feel the bass in his chest. He'd entered the huge Hyuga house where the party was being held, best friend Gaara by his side. They'd passed a bunch of their classmates as they made it to the kitchen – the land of the promised booze. He remembered having drunk more than he should, laughing far too loudly into Gaara's ear. Then, from his spot in the corner of the large living room, he saw _him_.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me_

He was standing in the opposite end of the overly crowded room, on the other side of the massive group of dancing teens. Naruto might never have actually been introduced to the boy but he knew who he was instantly; Sasuke Uchiha – easily recognized by his infamously good looks. Naruto took in the sight of the pitch black perfectly styled hair, the spotless pale skin and the deep, passionate, dark eyes… who were staring back at him. The raven's lips curled up in a smirk and Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something more than just seductiveness in that smirk, Naruto noted, something like a promise of trouble.

"Don't," came a low voice next to him. Naruto turned his head to see his best friend Gaara stare stoically back at him. "I've seen this before. Don't do it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto irritably asked the redhead.

"Uchiha. I've seen him in action before, Naruto. He sets his eyes on someone, fools around with them for a while and then dumps them to move on to the next," Gaara explained. "Look, he's got his eyes on you, clearly. Don't fall for it."

Naruto was just about to deny anything like that ever happening when the redhead's sister Temari called him urgently from the kitchen. Gaara got up and left with a last warning glance back at the blonde. Naruto sighed. How could _his best friend_ just compare him to the Uchiha's previous conquests? It was quite insulting. Naruto wasn't some little school girl who was just going to fall head over heels for someone who had such a strong aura of trouble. He turned his head to look back at the boy but blinked when the spot where he had stood was empty.

"Hey," came a breathy greeting into his ear. Naruto jumped with a (very manly) shriek and turned to see the raven-haired heartbreaker sitting in the chair Gaara had just abandoned. A chair that now seemed to be placed an awful lot closer to Naruto's than he remembered. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reaction and leaned in even closer, their faces suddenly mere inches apart.

"H-hey," he greeted the raven back, completely taken aback by the closeness.

"I don't believe we've met," Sasuke said, voice smooth and captivating as he extended his hand. "I'm Sasuke."

"N-Naruto," the blonde said and shook the other's hand, eyes widening as Sasuke didn't let go of his hand afterwards. Naruto tried pulling it back but quickly discovered that the other didn't appear to have any intention of letting go.

"Very nice to meet you, _Naruto_," Sasuke purred, causing Naruto's face to heat up at the seductive tone. The Uchiha slowly began rubbed circles into Naruto's hand as he moved their joined hands onto the blonde's thigh. "I haven't seen you around before. You don't usually come to the Hyuga parties?"

"Uh, no," Naruto said timidly, still somewhat intimidated by the bad boy aura of the other. "I've never even really talked to Neji," he admitted, feeling a bit weird for not even knowing the host. "I'm just friends with Hinata's boyfriend." He was mentally both cursing and blessing the dog-lover's invitation. On one hand he was really afraid of Gaara being right about him falling for the obvious heartbreaker – on the other he felt really flattered at the attention, and _really_ interested in where it would be going.

"Kiba?" Sasuke inquired in a half-disgusted tone, seemingly starting to piece Naruto's social status together. "How the hell did someone like him become friends with someone as gorgeous as you?"

Naruto would like to have said that he played the part of the loyal friend who defended Kiba but all he got out of that sentence was that Sasuke just called him gorgeous. His cheeks blushed into an even redder shade.

"W-we're neighbors?" Naruto answered, though sounding like he was asking a question. A new shiver ran down his spine as Sasuke moved their joined hands up to touch Naruto's cheek.

"Lucky Kiba," Sasuke purred and Naruto felt his breath on his face, briefly noting that the raven's breath didn't at all smell like he had consumed alcohol. He jumped as something big fell down to the floor next to them. Turned out to be Kiba who'd fallen down due to his drunken state. He caught sight of Naruto and laughed loudly at his own clumsiness before being dragged away by a pissed off Neji. Sasuke looked somewhat annoyed that Naruto had jumped out of his grasp but he quickly composed himself. He leaned close to Naruto's ear.

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet?" The Uchiha asked, voice back to low and seductive. Against his better will Naruto answered an almost automatic "sure." And then he was dragged off by the hand. On his way out of the house he passed Gaara talking to Neji. Gaara face showed an angry disbelief – Neji just raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha as if he'd seen it many times before. Neji's face should have been enough to make Naruto not follow Sasuke, but it wasn't. No matter how many times his inner trouble-alert blinked red he didn't stop himself from letting the raven drag him into an expensive-looking car.

"Where are we going?" he asked confusedly. Sasuke grinned at him.

"My place," he answered as he started the car.

"Why?" Naruto asked, though he wasn't naïve enough not to know.

"Because it's 'somewhere quiet'," Sasuke smirked.

They didn't have to drive for long as Sasuke – like Neji – lived in the better part of town. The only difference was that he lived in an apartment instead of a huge house. Sasuke opened the doors for Naruto all the way up. They'd barely made their way into the apartment before Naruto was trapped against the door, Sasuke's hands placed on each side of his head.

"Y-your family's not home?" Naruto stuttered, wondering if they shouldn't be a bit more secretive if they were. Sasuke's eyes flashed with something unreadable for a brief moment before he leaned in close to Naruto's face.

"No one's here but us." He stared into Naruto's face with rising approval. "You really have beautiful eyes, you know that?" Naruto blushed again, at the same time hating himself for it – he was supposed to be better than those ridiculous lovesick schoolgirls.

"Thank you?" he said, very insecure about himself. Now that they were in a brightly lit place he was suddenly more aware of his appearance in comparison to the other. Where Sasuke was dressed in an expensive shirt and tight black jeans, Naruto was just wearing the same worn old blue jeans with paint stains he always wore along with a plain loose t-shirt. He felt really messy-looking next to someone as … perfect as the Uchiha.

Then he remembered something about the other that Gaara once told him about Sasuke. "Don't you usually go for girls?"

Sasuke seemed taken aback by the question for a second but he quickly turned it to his advantage. "Normally, yes. But how could I ignore the opportunity of getting to know someone as hot as you?" No matter how much Naruto could see through that line he still blushed even harder, knowing that cheesy or not – it worked.

Sasuke clearly noticed the positive result as he took advantage of the situation and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips, pressing inside until his tongue found Naruto's.

Though very surprised, Naruto kissed back on instinct, his tongue moving with Sasuke's. Naruto once again noted that he couldn't find a single trace of the taste of alcohol in the other's mouth and he wondered if the raven even drank at all. Sasuke pushed his body flush against Naruto's, sneaking his hands up under the plain t-shirt. Naruto arched his back at the touch. Sasuke's mouth left his and Naruto's breath caught as he began to nip and suck on the sensitive skin of his neck. Sasuke bit down on the skin and Naruto moaned, quite loudly. Naruto embarrassedly covered his mouth with his hand. Sasuke smirked against his skin before pulling away from Naruto's neck.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere more … comfortable?" Sasuke spoke and once more took hold of Naruto's hand, dragging him further into the apartment. Naruto didn't get much of a view of the place, though, as he was taken straight to Sasuke's bedroom apparently. Once again Gaara's warning sounded in his head, and he wondered if this really was a good idea. He didn't have a long time to think as he was pushed down onto a big bed.

Sasuke looked down at him with proud accomplishment in his eyes which Naruto found to be weird. Surely, he'd done better_. His standard for boys must be considerably lower than the one for girls_, Naruto thought, though at the same time he was distracted by the softness of the sheets. Sasuke's lips found his again as he straddled Naruto's hips. Naruto moaned as their clothed erections were pushed together. He cursed his own loudness again, but concluded that Sasuke must have liked it seeing as he smirked into the kiss. The raven pulled apart and looked down at Naruto again.

"Don't need that," he muttered as he pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. "Or those." He unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and briefly got off him to pull them off. The blonde felt far too underdressed in comparison to the other and whined as he tucked on the Uchiha's fancy shirt. Sasuke smirked as Naruto unbuttoned the shirt. He threw the shirt to the floor and somehow managed to return to sucking Naruto's neck whilst smoothly removing his impossibly tight jeans. Naruto figured Sasuke was probably the only person in the world who could remove skinny jeans that easily.

While Naruto was distracted wondering about the mystery of the skinny jeans, Sasuke somehow got them out of his boxers, too. Sasuke once again stopped his actions to pull away and stare down at Naruto. Said boy felt a bit uncomfortable under the heavy gaze, wondering why he kept staring at him. Was it because he didn't usually sleep with other guys? Or because he was having second thoughts?

"Fucking gorgeous," Sasuke said and smirked at the confused look in the blonde's eyes. "You're not really used to compliments, are you?" Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke back down on top of him to feel less exposed. He felt Sasuke's chuckle in his chest.

"Eager little cutie, huh?" Sasuke laughed and ran a hand through the blonde locks of Naruto's hair. He began kissing down Naruto's abdomen. Naruto felt his knees being pushed apart and was just about to say something, but his words were cut short by the warmth of Sasuke's wet mouth on his erection. He moaned loudly again and arched up into the wonderful new feeling. He called out Sasuke's name as the other took him deep inside of his mouth and then gasped as a finger entered him. Trouble or not, Sasuke knew how to take advantage of Naruto's easily distracted nature. Just as Naruto got used to the feeling, more fingers were added, scissoring around for space.

Naruto whined in protest as Sasuke's mouth left him along with his fingers. Sasuke flashed him a smirk as he dipped down to kiss his blushing cheek. He was so beautiful, Naruto thought, and he couldn't keep his hands from touching the Uchiha's face, his hair. Sasuke kissed one of the hands caressing his face before capturing the blonde's lips again.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke entered him, his hands in the black locks tightening their grip. The raven eyed his expression, watching him adjust. Naruto nodded his consent at the other and moaned as Sasuke began to move, moaning into Naruto's ear. Sasuke got a hold of his legs and pulled them closer around his waist to get even closer. Naruto moaned even louder as the other increased his speed. Naruto moved his hips to meet the thrusts and whimpered as Sasuke shifted and hit a sweet spot.

"S-Sasuke! There!" he managed to say. The raven nodded in understanding and continued to ram into that same spot, grabbing the blonde's erection. The added sensation made Naruto throw his head back with an extra loud moan. "Fuck, Sasuke! I'm gonna-" was all he had time to say before releasing on their stomachs. Sasuke moaned, too, and thrust a few more times before releasing inside Naruto who cringed a bit at the wetness.

Raven collapsed on top of him and for the first time, Naruto thought he saw a flash of vulnerability in the black eyes before they closed.

"This is the part where I'd typically tell you to leave but… you can stay the night if you want," Sasuke muttered into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hadn't really thought he'd be kicked out already and it felt like a bucket of ice water to hear those words that reminded him of just who he was with. Sasuke rolled off him, putting his head on in his hand as he lay next to the blonde, once more looking him over. A tentative hand caressed Naruto's face and hair. The black eyes searched his face and Naruto realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Um, sure, I'll stay," he said unsurely. The raven smiled a genuine smile before pulling the blonde close to him, falling asleep almost instantly. Naruto inhaled the other's scent for a while, feeling sleepiness overtake him as well.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

The morning after had been quite uneventful. Sasuke had collected his clothes in a neat pile, telling him he could shower before he left if he felt like it. Naruto caught the true meaning and left as the other clearly wanted. As it turned out, the apartment clearly indicated that Sasuke lived alone as there weren't any other bedrooms to be found.

Despite having never seen Sasuke around in school before, Naruto now saw him everywhere. Even though Naruto tried smiling at the other when passing him in the hallways the raven somehow never seemed to meet his eyes or reciprocate his smile.

Naruto found himself staring after the Uchiha, wishing to talk to him, feel him again. He would mope after every meeting, sulk through the rest of the day. Gaara would sigh at him and mutter about having warned the blonde.

"You fall too easily," Gaara had reasoned. "You're just too sensitive a person." And while Naruto wished he could deny it, it was true; he was falling for Sasuke.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Naruto was mostly mad at himself. He had known Sasuke was nothing but trouble the moment he'd set his eyes on him. He'd noticed the bad boy aura instantly. And yet, it hadn't stopped him. He should have known better. He tried reasoning with himself that he should do like Sasuke and just forget about it. That he should accept it for what it was: amazing sex.

Because it had been amazing. He might not have been Naruto's first – but he was definitely the best. Naruto wondered if that was the reason it hurt so badly afterwards – because he knew he couldn't have that feeling again.

_Shame on me_, he thought to himself, _I really thought I knew better_.

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

As the rest of his time in high school went by, Naruto did his best to avoid Sasuke. It just made his day easier. He was never going to let the other see the tears it caused him to pass him by. He couldn't stop himself from automatically listening whenever someone mentioned his name, though.

He could tell from the rumors that Sasuke clearly didn't feel as bad as Naruto – in fact Naruto heard he still got his share of conquests.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

During a fieldtrip he got to talk to his classmates Sakura and Ino who had apparently fallen victim to the Uchiha's hunting as well. Naruto began spending more time with the two as a way of feeling less pathetic for falling for the boy as they were just as badly in love as himself. It helped him get over his own self-pity.

By the time they graduated he felt his head had cleared. He slowly got around to accept that he was just to get over it. It happened and it had been _good_. If he could learn to isolate that part of the memory then he could bring it with him as he continued his life. He could learn from it.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble _

Now he was all better. He had moved into an affordable apartment in New York where he pursued his dream of becoming an artist. It was a perfect profession for him as it didn't require him to spend too much time with his nose in his books, quite a difficult task for someone as hyper as himself.

His life was just the way he wanted it; he had been accepted into a great art school, he had a job at a nearby café to support himself and he was finally not hurting anymore.

He was scrubbing his paintbrush clean under the sink, humming along to a tune on the radio, when he heard a knock on the door. He blew a strand of hair out of his face, yelling a loud: "Coming!" before drying his hands on his jeans. He unlocked the four locks he'd installed in his paranoia of the big city and opened the door to see a dark-haired guy standing outside, drenched from the autumn rain outside.

"_Sasuke_?" he asked incredulously, then recognizing the rising feeling in his chest and slamming the door closed. He covered his mouth with his hands as he leaned against the door.

"Naruro!" Sasuke's voice sounded vulnerable and pleading as he kept knocking on the door. "Please, open." Naruto slid down into a sitting position on the floor. He couldn't let the feeling rising in his chest take over or he would open the door. _He'd trouble, he's trouble, he's trouble, he's trouble, _he chanted mentally. The pounding on the door ceased.

"I know," Sasuke said through the door. "I'm sorry."

Naruto kept quiet.

"I hurt you. I get that but-"

"_You get that_?!" Naruto yelled as he tore the door open to glare at the other. "How could you possibly get that?! You've hurt so many people and I doubt you truly know how badly! You don't know how it feels to be _just another_!"

Sasuke looked small. "But I don't think you're just another…" he said in a tiny voice, eyes still pleading. The feeling in Naruto's chest was exploding at the words, taking over his body and bringing back all the unrequited love he'd felt for the other in high school.

"Funny how I don't believe you," Naruto said, trying to maintain a certain level of hatred in voice yet not quite achieving it. Sasuke stepped a bit closer but stopped as Naruto backed away, eyes shooting warnings.

"You really weren't. I just… needed some time… to figure things out," Sasuke tried to explain and Naruto was weirdly fascinated by how hard he seemed to have to try to find words, when he'd been so smooth that night.

"Figure what out?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"I wasn't sure I even liked guys," Sasuke began. "At first I assumed I liked girls so I kept bringing them home. To see if at least one of them would spark my interest. None of them did. Then … then I saw _you_. At that party. And you were just so… intriguing. And I actually _really_ enjoyed sleeping with you because I was genuinely attracted to you. But I figured … maybe it wasn't you as much as it was just guys in general. So I thought I should… investigate it further… with others. But none of them got to me like you did."

The pleading dark eyes were looking at him intensely, begging for understanding. The feeling within Naruto was slowly softening him for the other.

"That's still no excuse for hurting people like that," he tried yet he didn't move back as the Uchiha stepped close to him, cupping his face.

"I know. I'm not really here to ask for understanding. I'm here for forgiveness," Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's chin. "I'm here for a second chance – or rather, an actual chance."

Naruto could practically hear Gaara yelling inside his head "_he's trouble_!" and he knew very well himself that it still probably wasn't a good idea. As he moved to the side and gestured for the raven to come inside he thought to himself, _maybe I haven't learnt at all._


End file.
